Talk:Zaeed Massani
Link is dead. Even though I believe its true... No link = no evidence.--Xaero Dumort 20:14, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :BioWare must have caught wind of it and forced them to take it down. Matt 2108 20:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts also, I found a Joystiq small tidbit about DagBladet and that DLC and linked that instead.--Xaero Dumort 20:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Two problems though... the Joystiq bit says "ally", not "squad member". This in turn also means the info box needs to go unless there is a source for him being a squad member. SpartHawg948 21:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Game Informer's take specifically says you can "recruit a new ally, a grizzled bounty hunter by the name of Zaeed Messani." Still, second-hand info at this point. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::If I may take what you pointed out and shift the emphasis a tiny bit, you can recruit a new ally. I do believe he will turn out to be a squad member and that the only reason he isn't now is due to some silly Norwegian (it was Norwegian, wasn't it?) internet snafu, but we need confirmation. SpartHawg948 22:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads-up, I added the last part with the soldier/sniper/grenade launcher stuff. The source is gone now, so you may wanna delete it, but it did say so in the original article. :Yeah, I guess we may have to for now as it is now unsourced. Hopefully it'll be back real soon with a cool new source! Thanks for the heads-up! SpartHawg948 01:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The game is not even in store yet and they already have DLCs ready ?! I hate this... And what's that, a buyable squad mate ? :/ Cyphius 03:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) (Edited, sorry for the obscenity) :Ok, well, while you are free to express your opinions on the matter, we do ask that, pursuant to the site language policy, you use language that is a little less "colorful". With that in mind, as I prefer not to edit other users comments without giving them the opportunity to do it first, if you could please remove the offending text (ie the obscenity) from your comment, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, SpartHawg948 03:49, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Why would you hate something that's going to be free to everyone buying the game? Matt 2108 03:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : Well, as I understand it, it will not be free... But may be I'm mistaken and if it's free then there is no problem... Cyphius 04:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::http://www.kotaku.com.au/2010/01/bioware-mass-effect-2-will-have-launch-dlc-wont-charge-for-it/ JakePT 04:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : ::: I'm happy that I was wrong, thank for the link ;) Cyphius 04:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) About your removal of the "almost" trivia, I had added it (after finally getting around to doing it) because I thought that you had approved it back on the discussion page of Zaeed's loyalty mission about a week ago. Guess I misunderstood your response to it :p Jaline 06:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that was me enjoying something I thought somewhat humorous. When I give the green light for something to get put in an article, you'll know. I'm very careful to not be ambiguous about stuff like that. SpartHawg948 06:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me? Is it just me, or does he look a lot like Robert Patrick to anybody else? SpartHawg948 06:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : His face looks a bit familiar to me, but no, he doesn't look like a Terminator... Cyphius 06:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I got a little Andrew Divoff vibe. :::I wasn't referring to Robert Patrick in any particular role (ie Terminator), just that he looks like Robert Patrick in general. Although he could be the ME version of John Doggett. SpartHawg948 06:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: I knew that, I was just trying to be sarcastic :D Cyphius 06:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: He looks to me like a cross between James Caan and Bibi Naceri. 10:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I think he's supposed to fill the role of Canderous Ordo from KotOR. ::::I think he's the spitting image of Ron Perlman. Coincidentally, I wonder who Zaeed is voiced by; Ron Perlman has done voice work in a few games. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Zaeed seems to be voiced by Robin Sachs (notable roles: Saul Karath in KotOR, Lord Harrowmont and Murdock in DA:O, Sarris in the movie Galaxy Quest).--Morlan 01:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well scratch that last part, watched the reveal video on the site. And apparently his surname is spelled "M'a'''ssani". -- Commdor (Talk) 01:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) His armor reminds me of Isaac Clarke of Dead Space fame. And pretty sure the vid has him using an LMG at one point. - 06:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) He looks like stephen Lang http://www.silverfeast.com/wp-content/uploads/stephen_lang.jpg voice actor Can anyone tell me who provides his voice? It is so familiar but I can't quite place it. 02:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Jessie a reference to weapons from ME1? During one of the conversations initiated by examing Zaaed's rifle, Jessie, he mentions that he can't recall ever having to eject a single clip while using it. This is a possible reference to how weapons in the first game didn't use clips, especially considering the gun was "retired" before the events of the first game (i.e. when it would have still been using the old weapon mechanics). Worth adding to the trivia section? : I don't think it is. It's just Bioware poking fun at themselves and predicting the fan reaction. Smart bastards, them. Ech0six 02:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Suicide Mission? Any idea what is his role in the mission? Is he a possible ideal candidate as a fire team leader? CsAtlantis 02:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) 10 February 2010 0100(GMT) :The only confirmed ideal fire-team leaders are Garrus, Jacob, and Miranda. I haven't heard if anyone's tried Zaeed. It does seem like he would be a good candidate knowing his history, though. Matt 2108 11:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :: No, he dies. drake 07:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Indeed. The role requires experience leading a squad. Zaeed is much more of a lone wolf, as he said, one of his first suicide mission would up with everyone apart from him getting killed. That said, he's a great member of the team when holding the line, as he's used to 'Meat Grinder' scenarios. Sawbones 23:38, 19 February, 2010 Age is suspicious According to the BioWare website, and repeated here, Massani is born in 2145. If he co-founded the Blues Sun with Vido Santiago in 2160, he would be 15 years old. Would mercenaries respect a 15 year old protegy? I have my doubts. I would think he would be more respected if he was older and had more experience on the field. What are your thoughts?Throwback 11:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well it seems to me that respect is irrelevant. I mean, if they respected him that highly, they never would have put a gun to his face, pulled the trigger, and left him for dead, would they? Don't get me wrong, I think it highly unlikely he's only 40 and founded the Blue Suns at age 15, but it is certainly not outside the realm of the possible, and how much his age would affect how much the other mercs respect him seems irrelevant, as we know they obviously didn't respect him enough to not stage a coup and attempt to murder him. SpartHawg948 11:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I remember somewhere that Massani served in the Alliance. So, after reading your message, I went to BioWare's site and read what they wrote about him. They described him as having served in the Alliance military before becoming a mercenary. Direct quote: ''Zaeed served in the Alliance military before building a reputation as one of the deadliest bounty hunters in the Terminus Systems. So, in his first fifteen years, Massani: * enlisted in the Alliance military * quit the Alliance military * went to the Terminus Systems * became friends with Vido Santiago * co-founded the Blue Suns Is is possible for a 15-year old to achieve all this? Adding to the uncertainty, the website and the game has him serving as a mercenary since 2165. Yet, the codex has him founding the Blue Suns in 2160 with his friend Santiago. I am not sure which source is the more accurate of the two.Throwback :Yeah, I don't buy the whole 40 years old thing either. I was just pointing out that the main argument shouldn't be 'mercs wouldn't respect a 15 year old' when you can look at his face and see how much they respected him! :P I'd be inclined to favor the Codex, as we know three things for sure about Blue Suns: 1) Zaeed was a co-founder. 2) The big split (per what Zaeed tells you) occurred when Vido decided to start bringing batarians into Blue Suns. 3) There were numerous batarians in Blue Suns (and in fact batarians were considered, by one of their clients at least, more the norm for Blue Suns mercs than humans) in 2165. The first two tidbits are taken from ME2, the third from Mass Effect: Revelation, and taken together suggest that Zaeed had already left Blue Suns by 2165. So, I'd be inclined to take the Codex as the more accurate of the two. SpartHawg948 13:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like lack of communication between writers at BioWare. To me, the idea of him being only 40 is completely ridiculous. Matt 2108 23:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Despite the obvious paradoxes in his age, it's in the official website anyway, so it's obviously canon. Who knows, he could've been a big prodigy with a lot of potential, because Joker (in his wacky opinion) compares Zaeed to Shepard, which is no small comparison; maybe Bioware will release something like DLC or content in Mass Effect 3 that expands his story. In my opinion, his age should just be stuck with and dealt with unless official Bioware sources state otherwise.Ploxis 06:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :But in-game sources contradict the website. Which one is more "obviously canon"? My take would be the game. Remember, the website also says Grunt is 22, which is demonstrably (way beyond a shadow of a doubt) not true. Even Obi-Wan Kenobi with his "certain point of view" spiel would have a tough time arguing that one! SpartHawg948 06:54, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well if there is a conflict between sources, then in this case I'd go with the game, but I'll still graciously accept that Zaeed was 40 despite the resulting plotholes. Like I said, Bioware never clarified anything specific yet, so I'll just stick with their sources despite the conflicting issues, unless they say otherwise of course.Ploxis 07:06, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::And, as just occurred to me, as Throwback pointed out above, the website actually contradicts itself! (not to mention ME2 and one of the novels) If Zaeed was really born in 2145 (per the website), then by age 15 (as the game says he co-founded the Blue Suns in 2160) he had to have already served in the Alliance Military (which I doubt very much allows preteens to enlist), left the military, and gone to the Terminus Systems (all taken from the website). The 2145 thing and the Alliance military service bit just don't jive. When the website so blatantly contradicts the game, the game is clearly the more canonical source. SpartHawg948 07:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Zaeed and Mordin's age was mixed up --Fatherbrain30 02:19, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, while that explanation is fairly simple, it also isn't true. If it were, that would make Mordin 40, and developer statements contradict this, putting Mordin at about 30 years of age. SpartHawg948 02:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Where's Zaeed from? His accent confuses me, in ways he sounds British, Australian, New Zealand, even South African. Has anybody got a clue where his accent's from or do you think they develpoped it as a mix? --Hexhunter 13:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) The fact that he has a Middle Eastern sounding name (Zaeed could very well be an alternate spelling of Sayid) to me reinforces the idea that Zaeed could be of mixed background. Bear in mind, however, that this is a future human culture we're looking at, where cultures and ethnic backgrounds could have had 183-odd years to develop and integrate further (nevermind how such cultural meshing could have occurred on colony worlds). Part of me suspects that this was intentional on Bioware's part-- that Zaeed's nebulous accent and Middle Eastern sounding name could be evocative of many of Earth's different cultures, and in this way make him representative of humanity's diversity. As to the original question of where he's from, I strongly suspect that he's either from a colony, outpost, or was space-born, though this is only speculation on my part. SuperLoNC 17:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh please! The actual fact is that he sounds exactly like voice actor Robin Sachs, who is British. He's not putting on any special accent on Bioware's behalf. He sounds like himself -- full stop. Sorry, but you are making a very simple thing very complicated. Riiiiigggghhhhtttt... because as we all know, it's way beyond the realm of the possible that BioWare could have deliberately cast Sachs because he has the accent that they were looking for in the character. The previous user made a valid point, especially given the fact that the whole meshing of cultures thing that was mentioned has in fact been explicitly stated to be fact in the universe of Mass Effect. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the first post, and it'd be greatly appreciated if people could refrain from rude commentary in response, as it is totally uncalled for. SpartHawg948 08:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Leaving Zaeed to die on Zorya Is it confirmed that it's actually possible? I've gone through every conversation option after Vido's escape and all of them have Zaeed leaving with Shepard. --Petiflo 00:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, furthermore I don't see where one should be able to kill Grunt outside of the suicide mission. This claim is is also not mentioned on Grunt's own page on this wikia. ( 13:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC)) : Don't know if this was resolved or not, but yes, you can leave him to die; I did it. Somewhere else (maybe on this wiki somewhere) I read that you have to do the loyalty mission after the suicide mission in order for this to happen. That's when I did it (I didn't even download the DLC itself until after I did the suicide mission). If you're doing the mission before completing the suicide mission, try doing it after. 23:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) For Grunt you can leave him in the chamber where sooner or later he would run out food/water/resources to keep him living(I think EDI says something about him having enough of this to survive for a couple of months) essentially killing him--UNCxTrinity 04:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I have tested this, I only got Grunt out of his tank at the end of the game, before beginning the suicide mission and he got out perfectly fine. You can't kill Grunt. He's a beast. I meant if you were to never let never let him out and keep him in there throughout the course of the game and never let him out, you would essentially be killing him. Like if he were to return as a possible character for ME3, people who kept him in his chamber would not get to recruit him as he would be(most likely) dead.--UNCxTrinity 03:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but that's kind of speculation and by that logic, legion should be added there too, considering you can opt to give him to Cerberus/not activate him. 12:18, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Heterochromia Isn't it worth noting that Zaeed's eyes are two different colors, at least in the trivia section? Magugag 03:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Looking at his face, his eyes are probably different from an injury sustained and not a genetic condition. —ArmeniusLOD 04:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it's the classic dead white, most likly form being shot in the face.